Tango
"Typhoon" Tango (タンゴ, ''Tangoo'') is a big time rookie and pirate captain, who is the captain of the Tango Pirates and now is an officer in the Impostor Tyrant Pirates. Much like Levi Anderson and countless others, he had brought an idea of an alliance up between his crew and the impostor crew. In hopes that he will gain countless fame for all of his crimes that he has done, Tango is a Ground Shark Fishman and is considered one of the big time rookies of fishmen as well. Originally Tango was an infamous bandit in the south blue and for years had run countless islands, until he was stopped by the Skull Spade Pirates and then he was forced to escape to the new world. After escaping into the new world he had started his own crew and as such he had earned himself a large reputation throughout the new world. He had managed to survive the grandline and the new world, going back to his bandit ways he had attacked countless villages taking whatever he pleased. Until again he had met the Skull Spade crew again and was ready this time, after a long battle between the crew. Tango this time had managed to defeat them with a little trick up his sleeve. Thanks to a certain scientist he had met along his travels, giving him special weapons and drugs to gain him an unholy transformation. Thus with ease he defeated the crew, and then shortly after it he managed to defeat of an unnamed vice-admiral. Thus gaining himself a fearsome bounty of 102,000,000 for such crimes as, done as a bandit on Fishman Island and his crimes against the Ryugu Kingdom. His countless crimes also across the south blue and his fight against the Skull Spade crew, managing to destroy government property in the process. Then escaping into the new world and starting his own crew, then joining up with the Impostor tyrant crew. His crimes as one of the officers of the crew and along with Giles Deflame his capture of a nobles child. Managing to get the kid for a ransom and his most famous crime was the murder of an unnamed rear admiral after eating the drug that was given to him by the mysterious scientist he had met along his travels. With this Tango sets out to make himself famous and to find a devil fruit himself, to use it to become the next king of the pirates. Appearance Tango is depicted as having a muscular build, and resembles something of a gypsy-pirate. His skin is colored teal, his long hair is orange and he has a long scar scaling his face. Tango has an overdosing transformation which renders his skin chartreuse, his hair red and his muscle mass increased over the top. His outfit is also shredded by the transformation. His outfit consists of a blue pirates jacket that is opened up revealing his body and wears a set of necklaces as well. Wearing his signature black bandana around his head and a black sash around his waist. He has a pair of baggy white pants and gold and black boots. Most of the time he is seen carrying around a broad axe. Gallery yui678.jpg|Tango's appearance after eating the special drug, given to him by Caesar Clown. tango and his crew .jpg|Tango with members of his crew, last sight of Punk Hazard before they left it. Tango_and_zsa_zsa.png|Tango and Zsa Zsa shocked to see that Spade and his crew still standing after their combination attack. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Thief Category:Fishmen Category:Tango Pirates Category:Impostor Tyrant Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swordsmen Category:Axe User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User